Possibly Maybe
by CaptainSwan88
Summary: The night Emma kissed Hook, she lays awake unable to sleep. The cold sets in and Hook offers to help warm Emma. In the cold of the night she realizes she might possibly love him. In the shocking twist of the morning she realizes maybe she got it all wrong. Maybe she's just destined to be heartbroken and alone.


Possibly Maybe

Emma stared up at the stars, her knees tucked into her chest. Between the children's cries, worrying about Henry, and thinking about how she had kissed Hook, she couldn't sleep. And the night seemed to grow colder every second. She shivered and pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her.

"Swan?" Emma turned her head to the side. Hook sat up in his sleeping bag.

"What?" Emma whispered.

"Would you like my coat?" He was already shrugging out of it as he spoke.

"I told you it was a one time thing. I don't need your chivalry every five seconds to distract me from saving my son." The wind blew through her hair. A chill ran down her body.

"Emma you can't look for Henry til morning. And you can't be as alert as you need to be if you don't sleep. And you can't sleep if you don't get warm. So take the coat." Emma stared at him for several seconds and walked over to him. She slid her arms into his thick leather coat. It was surprisingly warm, and it smelled incredible.

"Are we going to talk about this now or later?" Hook looked up at her. Emma sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about Hook. It was a….crazy moment where our emotions took over and that's that. It was a one time thing." Emma wrapped the large coat as tight as she could around herself.

"We both know that's a lie," Hook stared deep into her eyes. Another gust of wind swirled around them. Emma shivered.

"Is there a storm coming?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"No, it's just a cold wind." The disappointment from the topic change was evident on Hook's face. Another strong gust of wind blew through the camp. Emma's teeth chattered wildly.

"Get down here Swan," Hook opened his arms.

"I'm f-f-f-f-ine" Emma chattered.

"You and I both know you're not. Come sit with me until the wind stops and then you can go back to your bag. You're going to make yourself sick." Emma glanced at her parents. They were snuggled tightly together, sleeping soundly. Off in the distance Regina appeared to be out cold.

"Just t-t-t-his once," Emma said sitting next to Hook. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She crawled forward and reached for the corner of her sleeping bag and pulled it over to them. Hook wrapped it tightly around her.

"You know you're really good at telling when someone else is lying, but you're rather awful at lying yourself," Hook noted.

"You're the only one who can see through my lies," Emma said sternly.

"Maybe there's a reason for that," Hook whispered into her ear. Emma forced herself to focus only on getting warm. She did not need anything distracting her right now.

The wind grew colder and colder. Emma and Hook grew more and more tired. Eventually she nodded off to sleep. Hook slowly lay down holding Emma tight to his chest to keep her warm. He stared at the stars hoping the wind would ease up and he could move her. But eventually his eyelids closed too.

Emma could feel the sun warm on her back. Her face lay gently against Hook's chest. His fingers ran through her hair. Her arm was wrapped around him. For just a brief moment she allowed herself to be happy, and content in his warm arms.

"Good morning love." Hook whispered. Emma lifted her head and stared into his big blue eyes. He smoothed the hair off of her face. She knew she'd regret it but she leaned up and kissed him. They slowly got to their knees and the passion took over just as it had the night before. Hook placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

"You're really lucky you're father's asleep right now," Emma and Hook quickly pulled away from each other. Snow sat next to the fire tending it with a stick. Regina rolled her eyes from the other side of the fire.

"It was cold in the night. I couldn't sleep. Hook was keeping me warm," Emma tried to explain.

"With his lips?" Regina snorted.

"I…" Emma looked at Hook for an explanation. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Snow?" Charming rolled over and opened his eyes. Upon seeing her expression his eyes veered to left where Emma sat next to Hook in his coat, his arm was on her lower back.

"What are you doing?" Charming leaped to his feet.

"I sure wish there was popcorn in Neverland," Regina chuckled.

"David take a deep breath," Snow cautioned. Charming ignored her grabbing his sword and tearing off after Hook. Hook scrambled backwards feeling around for his sword. Charming hovered over him.

"David stop!" Emma yelled. Charming advanced plunging his sword toward Hook. Hook rolled to the side to avoid it. Charming plunged again.

"DAD!" Emma yelled. Charming froze and slowly turned to face his daughter. Snow's wide eyes looked back and forth between the pair.

"You love him?" Charming asked astonished. Emma looked to Hook and then back to her father,

"Yes." She choked out. Hook stood up slowly. Charming lowered his sword. Hook walked over to Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Emma," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"Emma?" Everyone's heads turned to the side. Neal stood wide eyed at Emma.

"You think I've been dead for a few days and you've already gone running off to him? Hook of all people?" Neal threw his arms up in the air.

"It's not like that. How are you alive? How are you here?" Emma stepped towards him. The leather of Hook's jacket squeaked. She reached for the buttons. She struggled to get them undone. Hook stepped toward her and helped unfasten the buttons. They both hid their blushing faces.

"What's going on Emma?" Neal asked. His forehead crinkled. No one said anything. Emma looked to Hook and her parents. She had no explanation.

"Those two were snuggling last night followed by a morning spit swap that looked like they were trying to eat each other. Now can we get a move on with finding my son?" Regina griped.

Neal stared heartbroken at Emma. She froze, heartbroken herself.

"Emma the other day you told me you never stopped loving Neal. A minute ago you said you loved Hook. What's going on?" Snow looked genuinely concerned. Tears filled Emma's eyes.

"I'm going to find Henry," she said tearing off into the trees.


End file.
